Question: A brown hat costs $$18$, and a black scarf costs $$2$. The brown hat costs how many times as much as the black scarf costs?
Explanation: The cost of the brown hat is a multiple of the cost of the black scarf, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$18 \div $2$ $$18 \div $2 = 9$ The brown hat costs $9$ times as much as the black scarf costs.